I'm Fine
by SilberFrost
Summary: He was fine. Whatever was done, said, or thought would not change that. Not even his partner. His lying, secretive, traitor for a partner.


I'm Fine

He was fine.

When Star had first opened his eyes on that beach, only to look into the worried, ruby-red eyes of a small and green frog-like Pokémon, he felt confused and worried. But he was fine. He remembered feeling happy when the Pokémon, now known as Grass, asked if he wanted to form an exploration team. He remembered the feeling of joy when he got friends.

But he also remembered when Grass hung out with Bidoof, Diglett, and even Sunflora more and more. He remembered the pain in his heart as he curled up in Grass' house, _their house_, while Grass spent the night out with the crew at Wigglytuff's Guild. But he was still fine. Nothing would change that. Especially when he wasn't even supposed to be there.

He remembered the memories they shared clearly: getting chastised, goofing off, exploring, and even discovering who was stealing the Time Gears together. Grovyle. He was Star's true best friend from the future, who had violated orders by going back into the past to help not only complete his goal, but also told Star the truth. The honest to Arceus truth. He was a human- a human who was to save the world from Primal Dialga. Together, Star had become fast friends with a Treeko, and the two were assigned to go into the past, get the Time Gears, and stop the destruction of the Temporal Tower.

They never expected the casualty. That was what Grass told him again and again after Dusknoir, the traitor who never really was a traitor, had attacked. Grovyle had risked his life to protect him, and pushed both him and the traitor into a portal that led to the future. He didn't know if he survived. But he was still fine.

Grass had comforted him the best he could, and the two pushed on. He would not save the world for Grass, or any of his so-called friends. He did it for his friend. His savior. For Grovyle. The true friend that Star would most likely never see again. Or would he?

Grovyle told him what would happen to him if he successfully saved the world- he would disappear. Would he be missed? Probably not. Loudred, Bidoof, and the others preferred the more social grass type than the anti-social electric type. Whatever. He was fine.

He was fine.

The more he said it, the more he realized he wasn't reassuring anyone. Except himself. He believed his own lies after so long, and slowly began to realize that Grovyle was probably the push he needed to get into action.

And now he was gone.

He remembered the struggle of fighting Primal Dialga, and how Grass was knocked out. It was hard. Somehow, he remembered Grovyle's words, and began pushing his small body to its limits. It wouldn't matter anymore soon. It would all be over.

And then he could finally sleep without fear and worry.

When everything had been said and done, Grass had panicked when Star was enveloped in that strange, white glow, and began to cry when his paws slowly disappeared. It was warm, standing there in that glow. Grass had all but thrown himself at the Shinx, crying about how it wasn't fair.

Please. _It wasn't fair? _Give me a break, he had thought. It wasn't fair when Grass left him alone every night to go to a party at Spinda's Café, it wasn't fair when everyone ignored him, it wasn't fair that his best friend had possibly died, and his so-called "best friend" had brushed it away like it was nothing.

But hey, he was _fine_.

When he was gone, Grass had headed back, head bowed in shame. Lapras, loyal, faithful old Lapras, had begun to cry when he didn't come back. The guild members? They were happy. Happy that Grass came back. Sure, Star didn't necessarily like them, but that didn't mean he was hurt at that. He watched through a small looking-glass how Grass was taking it. Yes, Grass was a mess. But he had his other friends.

Almost a year had past, and then, out of nowhere, that ominous white glow enveloped Star. He was shocked to say the least when he appeared in front of his companion, and smiled an empty, broken smile when the Bulbasaur's laughter reached his ears, and winced slightly when the Pokémon hugged him.

Grass never knew that his partner saw what he saw, or that he saw right through his lies. But Grass never questioned the looks that his friend occasionally gave him, or when he never seemed to smile much.

And so, as the newly evolved black-and-blue Pokémon sat on the cliff, watching the stars, he sighed.

He was fine.

When he saw a ghostly outline of Grovyle's head, he smiled. An actual, real smile.

He was fine.

When Grovyle's body soon joined the figure, he smiled wider when he felt that white glow around him. Around them.

Oh yes, he was fine.

When Grovyle put his hand on his shoulder, his lifeless eyes had their happiness return.

He was fine.

"Come on. Let's go."

He was fine.

Absolutely, positively fine.


End file.
